Inocencia
by xGeychou
Summary: Mitsuki pensaba que Boruto era demasiado brillante para él y desde que lo conoció aun podía sentir ese calor invadir cada parte de su cuerpo. Su primer beso, su primera vez, todo le pertenecía. "¿Qué es este sentimiento?" (Mitsuki x Boruto)
1. El Sol

**Notas del Fanfic:**

Boruto: Naruto Next Generation © Masashi Kishimoto

Este fanfiction fue escrito sin fines de lucro. Esta es la primera vez que escribo de Naruto después de 6 años y bueno, amo esta ship desde que vi la película.

.

.

.

 **I. El Sol**

Desde que su padre le dijo que podía conocer a alguien interesante en la Aldea de la Hoja tuvo una ligera sensación de emoción dentro su ser, desde que tiene uso de razón había crecido entrenando y aprendiendo nuevas técnicas para ser un ninja de élite y al final muchas cosas le llevaban a la misión de ir a dicha aldea para encontrarse con el hijo de séptimo hokage e investigarlo, informando diariamente a Orochimaru sobre sus ninjutsu entre otras cosas más que por el momento eran secretas.

Es Sol y la Luna, Mitsuki creció sabiendo que era un ente perfecto, alguien poderoso que ya era considerado la "Luna", fue creado con objetivos grandes, él podía crecer más y ser uno de los mejores y después de encontrar a su "Sol" lo harían juntos, complementándose cada pequeño instante, volviéndose uno solo en cada momento. Nunca supo la razón por la que su progenitor estaba tan interesado en que lograra ser la mitad de un poder tan gigantesco, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho, solo debía acatar órdenes y seguir haciéndose fuerte, aprender, estudiar y mejorar.

La conclusión a la que llego Mitsuki después de conocer a Boruto por primera vez era concisa y en cinco simples palabras:

" _Soy normal a su lado",_ Él se dio cuenta de lo casi común que era su existencia, pero a diferencia de todas sus anteriores experiencias esta era la primera vez que se sentía tan lleno de emociones, aunque Boruto no fuera tan fuerte él tenía algo que el no y no sabía qué.

Como esa vez que peleo con Iwabee un uno contra uno, su sed de sangre hubiera hecho que este muriera pero ahí apareció el niño maravilla del que todos hablaban.

— ¡Mitsuki! —levanto la vista. — ¡Se acabó! —grito mientras corría en dirección hacia su persona, en ese momento sintió como sus sentidos volvían a su lugar reaccionando a la voz del rubio y soltando a su oponente, cosa que no hizo cuando se lo pidió el profesor o vio como Iwabee se retorcía a punto de perder la conciencia.

— ¿Por qué me paraste? Ya iba a ganar. —Boruto se sorprendió dejándolo sin palabras.

— De cualquier forma, solo discúlpate con Iwabee. —Insistió luego de unos segundos de silencio.

— ¿Por qué? Fui en serio, como el me lo pidió... —se acercó para estar frente a frente, Boruto se quedó ahí algo desconcertado.

— ¡Pero te excediste! —Le grito tratando de igualar la altura del otro acortando más la distancia. — ¡No me gusta ese estilo de pelea!

— ¿No te gusta? —susurro más para sí mismo intentando procesar las palabras del ojiceleste.

— Claro que no.

— Ya veo. —Soltó finalmente. — No quiero que me odies. —y este fue un impulso, las palabras salieron naturalmente mientras en sus ojos dorados se reflejaba la seriedad de esa persona tan intrigante para su persona.

En ese momento pensó que Boruto Uzumaki era más interesante de lo que lo su padre le había dicho, la misión quedo en segundo plano pero ahí estaba presente esa ansiedad que casi no podía controlar, en definitiva muy pronto sabría si ese muchacho era el Sol de su Luna.

Los días en la academia pasaban, le dieron una bienvenida desastrosa, convivio con algunos compañeros entre otras cosas.

Mitsuki era un ser muy serio, tranquilo y demasiado lógico y desde que logro conocer a Boruto en persona, supo instantáneamente que el seria lo que tanto estaba buscando, verlo hacer diferentes caras, percibir sus emociones, escuchar sus palabras que le quemaban y calaban hasta lo más profundo de su ser, lo hacían sentir diferente, inquieto, sorprendido.

Boruto era lo contrario a sí mismo, era algo escandaloso, muy hiperactivo pero a al mismo tiempo iba en serio cuando se trataba de sus amigos y compañeros, el no hacía caso de probabilidades o la lógica, siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar la solución más descabellada posible, como con el ninja que estaba arreglando la academia destruida y se puso a atacar a los demás siendo controlado por ese extraño ninjutsu, Boruto siempre tenía una loca idea que compartir con los demás y hacer hasta lo imposible por lograr su objetivo sin importarle su integridad física.

Luego el profesor Shino intento matarlos, Mitsuki pensó que la manera más lógica y sencilla de salvarse y salvar a Boruto era matar a su atacante, aunque estaba algo decepcionado del nivel de pelea del rubio, este aun después de aquello lo sorprendió nuevamente.

— Yo seré la carnada. —Dijo sonriente. — Debo hacerme responsable de mis errores. —y ahí estaba lo que descolocaba a todo el mundo, ese chico podía ser un desastre pero era el más serio de todos cuando ameritaba el momento. — Para salvarlos a todos.

— ¿A todos? —El peliceleste trataba de romper la voluntad de su compañero. — ¿No sería yo el más adecuado? Si algo pasa… —Fue interrumpido mientras la mano de Boruto tocaba su hombro, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle en ese lugar en ese mismo instante.

— No te confundas, con _"todos"_ me refiero a ti y a al profesor. —Mitsuki se quedó sin palabras. — No me rendiré. —Boruto le sonrió con una confianza inquebrantable. — No dejare que nadie muera. —Ahora estaba más seguro, aunque aún no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte ahora, él brillaba radiante como el sol.

Por primera vez desde que tiene uso de razón arriesgo su propia vida para salvar a otra sin hacerle caso a las advertencias de su cerebro y sin medir las consecuencias, de alguna forma cuando Boruto le decía algo este lo escuchaba, dejando que sus palabras invadieran cada parte de su cuerpo y mente, ese niño impertinente tenía el poder de hacerle dejar su rutina y hacer locuras.

Mientras se hundía después de lanzar a su profesor fuera del agua, pensaba en lo tonto que había sido al gastar todo su chackra sin pensarlo dos veces, quizá su instinto le dicto que debía salvar a Boruto como fuera, que más daba. Su conciencia se desvanecía y vio como el sol que aun brillaba en las profundidades de repente se transformaba en un rubio muy desesperado intentando salvarlo a toda costa, se volvió a sorprender.

" _¡No te rindas!",_ le había gritado, aunque era solo un pensamiento Mitsuki pudo escuchar sus gritos bajo el agua y solo desfalleció llamando su nombre y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

" _Boruto, eres un tonto muy valiente"_ pensó.

Después de ser rescatados despertó primero y se dio cuenta de que el chico a su lado aún seguía inconsciente, dedujo que los habían salvado, miro detenidamente sus facciones, cada parte de su rostro, sus marquitas de gato, sus labios, sus pestañas que eran un poco largas, su rostro mojado, su piel acanelada… y aunque no tuviera una expresión extraña en su rostro Shikadai se dio cuenta de que aparte de ocultar algo, Mitsuki era raro solo por hacerle caso a Boruto.

Mitsuki se sentía extraño luego de ese acontecimiento y a partir de esa vez solo quiso estar al lado de Boruto, compartir, hablar, comer juntos, hacer una que otra travesura.

Todos se dieron cuenta.

Con el tiempo Mitsuki se dio por enterado de que ese rubio sin lógica se le pegaba mucho también, a veces le enseñaba algunas materias en los que no era bueno, comían juntos y siempre se enfrentaban a la lucha los dos, complementándose, él sabía cuándo y cuando no debía ser de apoyo.

Eran un equipo y todos lo sabían.

" _Boruto es mi Sol",_ y aunque no lo fuera, para él en definitiva si lo era, aunque su padre le dijera que podría morir estando a su lado no le importaba, Mitsuki seguiría siendo su Luna y jamás se apartaría, jamás lo dejaría.

A su corta edad estaba experimentando por primera vez una cantidad de sentimientos y emociones, vio como un chico se enamoraba de una chica hasta el punto de llegar a la obsesión, vio el amor fraternal entre padres e hijos, vio la confianza que irradiaba entre sus compañeros, pero este sentimiento que ahora sentía era muy diferente a los que conocía.

Los días pasaban y muy aparte de ese poder que tenía Boruto de ver ese ninjutsu que manipulaba jounins, su curiosidad lo llevaba a vigilarlo casi muy seguido, ese niño imprudente al final de cuentas era una buena persona, demasiado buena para este mundo.

De un momento a otro, Mitsuki tuvo una inquietud enorme, esas cosas que picaban su alma y cada centímetro de su cuerpo no lo dejaban tranquilo, lo sintió con más intensidad cuando Boruto abrazaba _"cariñosamente"_ a Denki mientras se dirigían a la academia, era extraño, no le gustaba este sentimiento, se sentía entre angustiado, preocupado y algo que jamás tuvo, envidia.

Ese mocoso que era hijo del hokage, no era más que un dolor de cabeza para él, pero aun así sentía que a quien debía ir a golpear eran a sus amigos y no a ese imprudente chico, seguro si lo hacia Boruto se enojaría con él y lo último que quería era que lo odiaran.

Eran amigos, lo sabía, eran compañeros cercanos, siempre hacían grupo de dos, Boruto confiaba en él, Boruto se aferró a él, pero ¿por qué no era suficiente?, ¿qué faltaba?, era un revoltijo de dudas.

Ya habían pasado horas después de que decidió desaparecer, no asistió a clases y el sol se ponía, su estómago crujió por el hambre. Al final termino saliendo de su escondite y para poder mirar el atardecer, esto no era como él era.

— ¡Mitsuki! —escucho que lo llamaban a lo lejos.

Levanto la vista y dio un giro hacia atrás para darse cuenta de que ahí venia el causante de todas sus molestias.

— Boruto —dijo algo inquieto.

— ¿Dónde te metiste? —se agacho tomando un respiro, había corrido por toda la aldea. — Te busque por todas partes, creí que esa sombra oscura estaba sobre ti…

— Necesitaba tiempo a solas —le dio una media sonrisa. —Perdón por preocuparte.

— ¡Idiota! —lo encaro. — ¡Si te molesta algo, solo dilo! —grito. — Somos amigos ¿no?

Y ahí estaba esa inquietud otra vez, ¿Por qué ser su amigo no era suficiente? ¿Qué era lo que quería?

— No quiero ser tu amigo. —dijo calmadamente mientras evitaba la mirada de sorpresa de Boruto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo? —Puso una cara de tristeza que jamás había visto, sus ojos celestes eran muy lindos, pensó.

— Es extraño, me gusta estar a tu lado pero de alguna forma no es suficiente, necesito algo más… algo más profundo. —Dijo mientras se ponía pensativo. — Pero por más que lo pienso no sé qué es.

El rubio estaba algo ruborizado, Mitsuki tendía a ser tan honesto que lo avergonzaba.

— ¿Q-Qué?… ¡¿Pero qué dices?! —se alarmo.

— ¿Uh? —Inclino su cabeza hacia la derecha confundido. — ¿Por qué te pusiste tan rojo? —se acercó para tocar su frente. — ¿Tienes fiebre? —Instintivamente Boruto cerró los ojos.

— No seas idiota ¿no te escuchas?, parece como si te me estuvieras confesando —Se alejó retrocediendo unos pasos, pero Mitsuki se acercó más mientras intentaba comprender esas palabras.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo, creo que tienes razón. —Boruto quería morirse. —Creo que lo que sentí fueron celos de que abrazaras a Denki. —el rubio se protegió con ambas manos ocultando su rostro ardiente.

— ¡D-deja de decir esas cosas! —seguía intentando poner una línea imaginaria entre ambos. — ¡N-no me gusta que bromeen con ese tipo de cosas! —se puso de cuclillas ocultando su rostro entre sus manos y piernas.

— Solo digo lo que siento. —Sonrió impasiblemente como si todo lo que acabara de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo. — ¿Puedes abrazarme también? —su voz salió más suave de lo normal mientras se ponía a la altura de Boruto acercándose a su oído. — Por favor. —le susurro.

En ese momento Boruto cayó de sentadillas por la sorpresa e intentaba por todos los medios alejarse de ese tipo que al parecer no era el amigo que conocía.

— ¡¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a Mitsuki?! —grito con el corazón en la boca y sintiendo su rostro arder ante el tacto.

— Soy yo —dijo Mitsuki acercándose a donde se había escapado el rubio y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. — Solo quiero calmar estas emociones que me están molestando, no me gusta sentirme así, si no lo haces golpeare a Denki porque lo abrazaste. — sentencio.

Boruto pensó que era la amenaza más estúpida e infantil que había escuchado en toda su vida, ni siquiera había abrazado a Denki, solo paso un brazo alrededor de su cuello, pero sabiendo lo rudo y fuerte que era Mitsuki, no quería que su amigo fuera lastimado sin haber hecho nada, simplemente respiro hondo y se acercó lentamente temblando y abriendo sus brazos, mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y salía humo de sus orejas.

El de ojos dorados sonrió complacido y enredo delicadamente sus brazos en Boruto mientras sentía su calor corporal invadirle en cada poro de su piel, lo apretó hacia su cuerpo y siguió un poco más mientras el ojiceleste dejaba de temblar, calmándose y poco a poco correspondiendo el abrazo conteniendo la respiración.

Mitsuki hundió su rostro en el cuello de Boruto haciendo sobresaltar y soltar un grito ahogado en el aire, empezó a olfatear un poco, percibiendo más el olor a sudor que traía consigo el otro luego de buscarlo tanto.

— M-Mi-Mitsuki, ¿ya me puedes soltar? —su voz salió un poco chillona por los nervios.

Aflojo el abrazo y finalmente cedió, se alejó un poco sintiéndose más calmado, Mitsuki aún no comprendía que era lo que quería ser de Boruto pero estaba más tranquilo y esas cosas que picaban en todas partes ya no estaban.

— Y-Y-ya es muy tarde, debo ir a casa. —Boruto salto a un poste y huyo del lugar aun con la cara sonrojada y el corazón latiéndole a mil.

El peliceleste lo miro alejarse y luego dirigió su vista a sus manos, sentía como si aún lo tuviera en sus brazos, por el momento estaba satisfecho, Boruto era su Sol y aunque ahora se encontrara alejado de este podía sentir el calor recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, giro sobre sus pies y fue hacia las cabezas esculpidas de los hokages mientras miraba detenidamente como el sol se ponía y el cielo se tornaba oscuro dando lugar a un millón de estrellas y claro a la luna que brillaba como nunca había visto antes.

Era suficiente por el momento, estaba tranquilo y rebosante de energía, creía que podía sonreír toda la noche y no se cansaría.

Mañana lo descubriría, mañana sabría qué era lo que quería que Boruto fuera para él.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

¡Ay joder! Creí que me saldría más corto pero me emocione y de repente quiero que sean más capítulos, esta ship es demasiado hermosa para mí, en fin la siguiente semana publicare la segunda y última parte enfocándome en Boruto. ¡Nos leemos!

PD: Personalmente siento que Mitsuki mandaría a la mierda los planes de Orochimaru si es por Boruto, y perdón por el OOC.


	2. La Luna

.

.

.

 **II. La Luna**

Desde que Boruto conoció a Mitsuki pensó que era raro.

Y demasiado raro, después.

Antes de conocerlo siempre trataba de llevarse bien con todos, pero nunca había tenido un compañero, un confidente, alguien que sea totalmente igual y diferente a él, así como su madre le contaba en algunas ocasiones, ella decía un montón de cosas sobre el pasado de su padre y en como ella lo conoció (cosa que le aburría), pero lo que más le llamaba la atención de sus relatos era cuando hablaba de _"Sasuke Uchiha_ _ **",**_ al parecer su _tío_ (como lo llamaba desde que lo vio por primera vez) y su viejo eran muy cercanos, quizá demasiado.

De todas las cosas que escuchaba llego a concluir cinco puntos importantes:

Naruto y Sasuke tenían diferentes ideales, ninguno se rindió en alcanzar sus objetivos.

Naruto y Sasuke siempre se peleaban, competían pero aun así seguían juntos.

Naruto y Sasuke eran uno solo porque se complementaban mutuamente.

Naruto y Sasuke eran iguales y diferentes en muchos aspectos.

Naruto y Sasuke eran como el Sol y la Luna.

La vida los separo muchas veces, pero había algo sobrenatural que ninguno de los dos podía controlar y juntaba sus caminos nuevamente.

Eran amigos, enemigos, rivales, compañeros, confidentes y las palabras nunca podrían describir la relación que ellos dos tenían.

Boruto en una de sus escapadas escucho a Sasuke y Naruto hablar con mucha confianza, casi como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo que ellos dos, su padre siempre estaba con una sonrisa nostálgica a lado de su _tío_ y se preguntaba qué tan unidos eran como para sentir su pecho contraerse.

Una noche lo confirmo, la mirada del Uchiha era igual o más nostálgica que la sonrisa de su padre, pudo sentir o casi ver como un gran lazo los unía a ambos y aunque fuera muy confuso pudo percibir el aprecio más grande del mundo en ellos, más grande que el que su madre le profesaba a él, más grande que el amor de su padre hacia la aldea, más grande que lo que sus progenitores tenían entre ellos. (Aunque eso no contaba porque se notaba a leguas que no existía un amor profundo en los ojos de su viejo a diferencia de su madre, era totalmente unilateral).

Y la opresión en su pecho crecía, podía ser estúpido en algunas ocasiones pero no era tonto como para no darse cuenta de que entre esos dos existía el amor más grande del mundo. Solo que nunca se consumó.

Aunque decirlo _amor_ lo avergonzaba, Boruto se preguntaba si algún día lograría tener una conexión así de inmensa como la que veía en los dos ninjas más fuertes del mundo, con alguien especial.

Todos esos pensamientos volvieron a él como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza mientras saltaba de casa en casa para llegar a su hogar.

El calor en su rostro aún estaba presente, quemándolo, inquietándolo.

Este sentimiento que no sabía que era se quedaba atorado en su garganta y por primera vez en su vida no tenía idea de cómo expresarlo, si se sentía frustrado liberaba su ira en contra su padre como todo adolescente en su edad rebelde, si se sentía en pleno regocijo lo liberaba con su hermana, su madre y sus amigos haciendo una que otra travesura y una sonrisa en el rostro, pero ahora, esto era diferente no solo tenía simplemente ganas de llorar, reír o enojo, parecía como si quisiera vomitarlo todo desde el fondo de su ser pero aunque lo intentara no podía calmar el temblor en sus manos, su ansiedad y los latidos fuertes en su pecho.

No podía distraerse, no podía apaciguar esta enorme bola de emociones.

Hace poco salió huyendo de Mitsuki solo por un simple abrazo, nunca le había pasado, quizá solo estaba enfermo, en efecto, seguro era una enfermedad que seguro si tenía cura.

— ¡Mierda! —grito dándose cuenta de que se había pasado de su casa como hace dos kilómetros mientras estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, dio media vuelta.

Luego de diez minutos abrió la puerta tirando sus zapatos y sacándose su chaqueta para entrar.

— Bienvenido de vuelta —Hinata lo recibió. — Llegas muy tarde hoy ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

Normalmente Boruto mentiría calmadamente diciendo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con Shikadai, pero esta vez sus recuerdos le dieron de lleno, las imágenes de Mitsuki, el abrazo, sus palabras, todo eso y más lo golpearon de frente y su rostro se puso totalmente rojo.

Huyo subiendo las escaleras.

— ¡N-nada! —grito desde arriba. — ¡P-practicamos todos juntos nuestras habilidades y se hizo tarde! – Y no era del todo mentira, a excepción del hecho de que él en vez de entrenar se la pasó todo el día buscando al idiota de Mitsuki.

Maldijo internamente a ese abusador, tonto, desconsiderado.

Se le subieron aún más los colores después de darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos parecían a las de una niña enamorada, joder, dio un golpe a la pared con una de sus manos.

Entro a su habitación azotando la puerta y se lanzó boca abajo a su cama.

Hinata estaba algo confundida pero ya no insistió, le pregunto si quería cenar pero este le respondió que había comido algo en la calle y que ya no tenía hambre, se fue.

Hoy su padre tampoco volvería a casa para dormir.

Pero más importante que considerar eso, revivió en su mente como fuego todo lo que había sucedido horas antes, repaso una y otra vez las palabras de Mitsuki y se abrazó a si mismo imaginando como lo abrazaban.

" _Estoy enfermo."_

" _Voy a morir"._

Boruto soltó un grito ahogado que murió en su almohada.

A media noche le dio hambre y bajo para buscar algo que devorar, no podía dormir, vio a su mama dormida en la cocina, de seguro esperando ahí por si Naruto volvía.

Suspiro, ella despertó.

— ¿Boruto? —le dirigió la una mirada adormilada. — ¿Necesitas algo?

— N-No, solo me siento un poco mal. — Hinata se levantó de golpe y se puso a la altura de su hijo para comprobar si tenía calentura.

— Pareces estar bien, ¿te duele algo?

— No. —desvió su mirada, estaba tan acorralado que decidió soltar sus preocupaciones. —Es solo que mi pecho se siente pesado y por más que quiera no puedo calmarme o sacar lo que tengo adentro, no puedo respirar…

En eso momento la mujer sonrió, ella sabía y conocía muy bien ese sentimiento asfixiante, lo había soportado desde que conoció a Naruto, pero creía que a diferencia de ella su hijo no viviría con ello mucho tiempo, debatió en su mente si decirle o no lo que le pasaba en realidad.

— Estas enamorado. —sonrió.

Boruto se quedó ahí, congelado, todo a su alrededor perdió sentido, ya no podía escuchar nada.

 _Imposible._

El solo conocía el amor unilateral que existía entre sus padres, no conocía más allá de la relación monótona que olía en el aire todos los días. ¿Qué podría saber su madre si su viejo jamás estaba para ella?

No podías enamorarte de alguien de un día para otro, solo estuvo con Mitsuki un par de semanas aunque se sentía como si él hubiera estado ahí desde el principio, no, no, no y no.

Los dos eran chicos.

Los dos eran amigos.

Los dos eran compañeros.

Solo había confianza mutua, eso era todo.

Hinata intento hacerlo reaccionar pero este solo dijo: _"Buenas noches"_ y subió escaleras arriba con la mirada perdida.

Entonces si estaba enamorado, no podría saber si el otro también lo estaba, solo le pidió un abrazo que no significaba nada. Boruto pensó que quizá era mejor no decir nada, al fin de cuentas aun no sabía de las intenciones de Mitsuki ni tampoco lo que en realidad sentía o pensaba.

No quería pasar lo mismo que su madre, no quería que cada vez le dedicaran una mirada vacía sin amor, no quería ser dependiente de una persona ni que estuvieran con él por obligación.

No quería esperar a alguien que nunca llegaría.

Mañana todo sería igual, ojala solo estuviera soñando.

Lo deseo desde el fondo de su corazón.

Nuevamente los recuerdos sobre el peliceleste y sobre la relación que había entre su _tío_ y su padre volvieron y no lo dejaron dormir.

La rutina fue la de siempre, despertó, acomodo sus prendas mientras se arreglaba el cabello y lavaba sus dientes, las ojeras que veía a través del espejo lo hacían volver a la realidad. Al terminar su desayuno se despidió y se fue, a diferencia de los demás días era que estaba vez estaba yendo temprano y no había una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

Boruto estaba algo desganado, sacudió su cabeza y golpeo sus mejillas con ambas manos dejando marcas rojas en ellas, su determinación creció.

Al principio solo quería ocultar lo que en realidad sentía pero primero debía comprobar si en verdad estaba enamorado, así que vio a su primera víctima en el camino, Shikadai.

— ¡Hey! —Se lanzó a la espalda de su amigo. — ¿Cómo estas Shikadai?, ¿Dormiste bien? —pregunto rodeando el cuello del otro con ambos brazos y acercando su rostro mientras lo hacía.

Shikadai puso una cara de shock, el rubio siempre lo sorprendía pero esto estaba más allá de lo que podía soportar, en cuanto a Boruto solo maldijo mentalmente porque no sentía nada al abrazar por detrás al pelinegro y solo chisto soltándolo.

— ¿Puedo saber que te sucede? —pregunto el pelinegro mientras aún seguía caminando. — ¿Estoy tarde?

Shikadai pensó que era raro ver a Boruto temprano para ir a la academia y lo único que pudo concluir es que él estaba retrasado, al volver a casa en la tarde botaría ese reloj con alarma que su padre había comprado de la aldea de la arena cuando fueron de visita a ver a su tío, Gaara. Seguro tenia arena dentro.

— ¿No puedo llegar temprano a clases al menos una vez? —fingió en un tono claramente ofendido.

— ¿No? —le respondió sonriendo. Era lo más lógico.

— Agh, cállate —emprendió carrera de nuevo para buscar a la siguiente persona.

Fue Denki, no sintió nada, le saludo y hablaron sobre la tarea que debían presentar ese día y claro que Boruto no la hizo, pero eso no importaba ahora.

Denki pensó que en otra situación el rubio le pediría prestado la tarea, ya sea de él, de la delegada o Inojin, hasta de Lee (aunque estuvieran todas mal), pero Boruto no parecía estar desesperado por hacerla como casi siempre.

Mientras seguía caminando vio a Sarada y a Chouchou juntas, se le paso por la mente intentar abrazar a la Uchiha pero seguro lo mandaría a volar, así que quedó descartada y no quería un drama si abrazaba a Chouchou, también descartada, pero desde el inicio.

El siguiente fue Metal Lee, tampoco sintió nada, huyo para que no lo forzaran a entrenar.

Luego Inojin, mierda, Inojin parecía mujer, así que le agrado un poco abrazarlo, pero igual no hubo gran diferencia.

Iwabee casi le da un puñetazo así que escapo antes de que eso pasara.

Había terminado por abrazar casi a medio mundo y se sentía cansado, al parecer si estaba enfermo de amor, antes de iniciar clases vio a al profesor Shino por el camino y repitió lo que hizo antes con los demás, otra vez, nada.

" _Definitivamente estoy enamorado"_. Suspiro.

Hizo caso omiso al sermón de su profesor sobre asaltar a los demás y de repente se acordó de alguien a quien había olvidado por completo, Mitsuki.

" _¡Demonios!"_ se jalo los cabellos mirando de un lado para otro.

" _Lo olvide por completo, si el me vio haciendo estas cosas seguro los golpeara, debo huir antes de que llegue."_ Volvió por el camino por el cual había llegado.

" _No puedo dejar que sepa que estoy enamorado"._

" _Tengo que borrar estos sentimientos…"_

Con eso en la cabeza, salió de la academia y fue hacia atrás, con lo que no contaba era que si, en efecto Mitsuki había visto todo de lejos y decir que estaba enojado no era suficiente.

Siguió a Boruto por donde iba hasta que entro a un callejón que al parecer no tenía salida.

Y fue ahí que hizo su movimiento, le tapó la boca con ambas manos y lo llevo a un lugar aislado de la aldea, el rubio nunca supo en que momento fue, ni cómo, ni donde estaba en ese instante, vio la ciudad a lo lejos y muchos árboles alrededor, estaban sobre una pequeña colina.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —Mitsuki rompió el silencio, soltándolo, su voz sonaba neutra y no estaba sonriendo.

Boruto se dio la vuelta esquivando esa mirada penetrante mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano en señal de no saber de lo que estaba hablando, nunca respondió.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —insistió. El ojiceleste se quedó congelado y borro la ironía que estaba pintada en su rostro, empezó a sudar y su palpitar se aceleró, no tuvo tiempo de considerar el hecho de que hace unos momentos estaba en brazos de Mitsuki.

Sus manos empezaron a sudar.

Lo encaro.

— No hago nada —soltó, los ojos dorados de Mitsuki se afilaron como los de una serpiente, el interior de su cuerpo ardía, estaba furioso, estaba confundido y más aún devastado, a pesar de todos los sentimientos que afloraban en su pecho, sentía una punzada que le dolía más que todo lo mencionado.

No era igual como el día anterior, la molestia era aún más fuerte.

Lo tomo de los hombros violentamente y Boruto se sorprendió por la cercanía, el carmín en sus mejillas solo aumento y desvió la mirada, después de tanto tiempo se dio cuenta de que Mitsuki era más alto que el, pero solo un poco.

— Ayer pensé en muchas cosas —sonrió falsamente cambiando la mirada en sus ojos a una cargada de tristeza y al no escuchar respuesta prosiguió. — No pude dormir. —Boruto abrió más los ojos luego de la declaración, sintió el impulso de decirle que también le había pasado lo mismo. — Tal vez estoy equivocado… —aflojo el agarre, el rubio giro su rostro para encararlo.

No entendía, pero a la vez sí, podía ver en esos ojos dorados el intenso sentimiento que había, se perdió en ellos y las palabras no lograban salir de su garganta.

— Boruto. —llamo a su nombre, el otro estaba escuchando pero a la vez se sentía como estuviera flotando. —Creo que me gustas…

El mundo, el sonido de las aves, el viento, todo, todo se congelo en ese momento.

" _Ah, ya veo. No es igual, no me pasara lo mismo."_

Su cuerpo se sintió ligero, Boruto intento ocultar todos esos sentimientos de Mitsuki, pero ahora que lo había escuchado creyó que era mejor decírselos, en definitiva era un tonto, un tonto enamorado.

A pesar de ser alguien que podía soltar cualquier disparate por la boca, esta vez no pudo decir nada, cerró los ojos y se lanzó a los brazos de Mitsuki, lo abrazo tan fuerte e impulsivamente que cayeron colina abajo, no lo soltó en ningún momento.

A la mierda que debía ocultarlo, saberse que los latidos del peliceleste marcaban un ritmo igual los suyos, le hicieron tomar la suficiente voluntad para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Mitsuki estaba debajo de él, Boruto lo encaro.

— ¡También me gustas! —grito solo como el sabia.

Las emociones que lo invadían en ese instante no tenían lógica, pero así lo decidió.

Mitsuki se quedó sorprendido (nuevamente), su plan era decirle a Boruto como se sentía y soportar el rechazo, no esperaba que le correspondieran y aunque hubiera pasado lo contrario trataría de arreglar las cosas actuando de manera normal, todo volvería a ser igual porque no quería dejar de ser su Luna sin importar qué.

— ¿Es en serio? —pregunto dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —dijo inclinándose más. — ¡Siempre me hago responsable de mis errores! —sonrió como nunca lo había visto, no sabía si se sentirse halagado u ofendido.

Definitivamente Boruto brillaba como el Sol y aunque no estuviera a su lado podía sentir ese calor invadir cada parte de su ser.

No hubo un beso (aun), pero todo se arregló, volvieron juntos a la academia y se disculparon por el enorme retraso, los días pasaban y todo estaba tranquilo como antes, solo que esta vez ya no existía ningún tipo de inquietud ni sentimientos picando por todos lados.

— Me debes treinta abrazos —dijo Mitsuki una de esas tardes mientras caminaban juntos a casa.

— ¿AH? —como siempre, Boruto se alarmo parando su andar. — ¿Y eso por qué?

— Porque vi como abrazabas a todos antes de que me dijeras que te gustaba.

Boruto quería morirse (otra vez), había querido borrar eso de su memoria, demonios.

— Ugh —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

— Mejor que sean cien. —le dedico una sonrisa sínica.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —hizo un escándalo. — ¡No abrace a tantos!

— Y yo no los golpee porque lo hicieras.

— P-p-pero…

— Pero nada.

— Esta bien. —siguieron con su andar.

— ¿Quizá mil? —Mitsuki puso una mano pensativo en su mentón.

— ¡BASTA!

Soltó una risilla como respuesta.

El camino que tenían que recorrer aún era demasiado largo, Boruto se alegraba de poder caminarla junto con Mitsuki.

Pero definitivamente odiaba su honestidad.

—FIN—

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Notas Finales:**

Hola, como prometí la segunda y última parte, tarde como dos horas en escribirlo, me nació del #nosédonde y aunque me hubiera gustado ponerle cosas cursis de novios, sentí que sería apresurado, (y shota, _muy shota_ ) así que hare un pequeño extra sobre su primer beso para la siguiente vez y una secuela porque en definitiva amo esta pareja.

PD: La personalidad tímida y contraria de Boruto ante el amor y cosas románticas fue inspirada del canon en el capítulo 7 de BNNG, princeso tenía que ser.

PD2: Indirectamente les di SasuNaruSasu sad.

¡Nos leemos y gracias por los comentarios, favs y follows!


	3. El Primer Beso

.

.

.

 **III. El primer beso**

Aunque la aldea hubiera cambiado mucho desde que se implementaron nuevas tecnologías, todos seguían haciendo festividades en las que se usaban kimonos, vendían mucha comida y los fuegos artificiales eran la atracción principal de aquellos eventos.

Especialmente en verano.

Ya había trascurrido un mes después de la declaración que le hizo Mitsuki, tan solo recordarlo hacía que su cara tomara un color rojizo y su corazón se acelerara.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Mitsuki nunca le pidió que saliera con él… solo expresaron lo que sentían pero no significaba nada, su cabeza le empezó a doler. Incurrir más en el tema no tenía sentido, quizá ambos llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso pero Boruto no recuerda haber hecho algo así antes.

Sentía una ansiedad muy grande dentro de su ser.

Al mismo tiempo que quería dejarlo así, también deseaba que el peliceleste y él tuvieran un lazo más profundo, más íntimo, algo como tomarse de las manos, quizá besarse…

" _¿Besar?"_

Nunca había besado a nadie antes y no; los besos que su hermana menor, su mama, y su tía le daban; no contaban para nada.

Al final, ¿Qué eran Mitsuki y él?

Al día siguiente había una festividad en el centro de la aldea, no le apetecía ir a pesar de que casi todos sus amigos iban a la misma a jugar, ya sea para pasar el rato o para crear recuerdos. Mitsuki tampoco parecía estar interesado, entonces a la salida de la academia lo vio, estaba rodeado por algunas chicas de su clase que lo invitaban a ir con ellas a la feria esa.

Boruto frunció el ceño y como si el otro lo sintiera cruzo sus ojos dorados con los celestes, el rubio se sobresaltó al recibir una sonrisa como respuesta y se fue caminando en dirección contraria.

Su pecho se estrujaba y no le gustaba ese sentimiento de enojo y envidia mezclándose en su interior.

Estaba celoso, estaba muy celoso de aquellas tipas y no tenía ese derecho, porque ellos dos no eran nada y todo ese enrollo de problemas solo lo molestaba más. Odiaba sentirse así.

Mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha no pudo notar a tiempo que Mitsuki lo seguía y que de un momento a otro sintió que su mano era tomada de golpe, haciéndolo girar sobre sus pies, sus orbes celestes miraron con sorpresa al otro y todo en ese instante se silenció.

— ¿Me estas evitando?

Boruto no pudo responder, las palabras no salían, ni siquiera tomo en cuenta el hecho de que sentía el calor corporal del otro invadirle en su extremidad tomada. Abrió ligeramente los labios unos segundos y los volvió a cerrar, sentía que se hundía en las pupilas de su compañero y que cuando lo hacía se olvidaba hasta de respirar.

— ¿Hice algo malo? —su mirada se volvió triste y en instante Boruto volvió a recordar cómo ingresaba el aire a sus pulmones.

— ¡Claro que no! —forcejeo para que el otro lo soltara, el rubio comenzó a soltar fingidamente algunas risas apenado por su comportamiento tan extraño. — ¿De dónde sacas eso?

— No me hablaste durante todo el día y cada vez que te miraba solo te dabas la vuelta ignorándome. —los ojos dorados de Mitsuki se posaron sobre los otros, examinando cada movimiento del chico que estaba frente a él, actuando de manera extraña y con nervios.

— Estas alucinando, además si fuera así… no te importa…

Mitsuki se sintió indignado, rechazado quizá, pero ahora que buscaba entre sus recuerdos, ninguno de los dos habían llegado a un acuerdo mutuo después de confesar sus sentimientos, solo lo hicieron y dieron por finalizado el tema; girando la página de su vida a una nueva.

— Escucha. —Mitsuki dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. — Mañana saldremos los dos juntos al festival de verano. —Se acercó peligrosamente al rostro ajeno; invadiendo su espacio personal. — Solos. — Boruto pudo sentir el aliento del otro muy cerca de su oreja y como el toque de aquella mano en su hombro quemaba, sus latidos se aceleraron nuevamente.

.

.

.

Boruto no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche pensando en las palabras de su _"amigo"_ haciendo que su corazón golpeara fuertemente dentro de su caja toráxica y recordando todos los toques que le habían dado, se abrazó así mismo para confortarse y ahuyentar todas sus dudas, ya estaba cansado de todo ese lio, todo era demasiado problemático.

La tarde llego demasiado rápido, Mitsuki esperaba a Boruto en la entrada del festival, a su alrededor podía ver mucha gente saliendo e ingresando, la mayoría eran parejas, niños y algunas personas mayores, casi todos usando kimonos, mientras él solo se había conformado con sus prendas actuales y lo vio, vio a Boruto caminando hacia su dirección mirando por todos lados, ambos al parecer pensaban igual, el rubio tenía su mismo traje solo que se había amarrado la chamarra en su cintura.

Los ojos celestes hicieron conexión con los ojos dorados, Mitsuki le sonrió y Boruto se sonrojo desviando la vista.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto. — ¿Qué haremos Mitsuki?

— ¿Pasar un momento agradable, juntos? — Los dos caminaron por diferentes tiendas de comida, se metieron a algunos juegos y ganaron premios en la mayoría, aunque Mitsuki mas que Boruto. Cuando se adentraron más al festival fue en un acto de impulso que el peliceleste jalo al rubio fuera de toda esa gente, de todo ese ruido y lo estampo de golpe contra uno de los árboles.

— ¿Qu- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Uzumaki tenía los ojos semi-abiertos por el golpe, el dulce que había estado devorando hasta hace unos segundos, yacía tirado en el suelo.

— Tenemos que hablar. —Mitsuki aún tenía su propia paleta en manos. Boruto quería escapar, pero otra vez, se hundía en las pupilas oscuras de su compañero, como si estuviera siendo hipnotizado.

— ¿Hablar de qué? —dibujo una sonrisa sínica en su rostro.

— De tú y yo. —Le dio una mordida a su dulce y se acercó a los labios del otro. — ¿Qué soy para ti, Boruto Uzumaki? —fue casi un susurro, el aliento, la respiración, todo, el rubio lo sentía todo.

— ¡Su-suéltame! —la presión en su brazo se hizo más fuerte y sin que se diera cuenta ya tenía la otra mano de su compañero sobre el otro, obligando a que levantara la vista, estaban muy cerca. Demasiado.

— Para mí… tú eres, la persona más importante que tengo ahora. —Confeso, en ese momento los ojos celestes del contrario brillaron, dejo de escuchar y de seguir insistiendo en que fuera liberado del agarre, los colores se le subieron al rostro, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. — Lo sabes, ¿no? —vio la sonrisa más bonita del mundo formándose en sus labios. — Me gustas mucho. —Y cada vez más cerca, a solo milímetros de chocar sus bocas. — ¿Saldrías conmigo? —sus narices se rozaron, el menor no sabía que responder, los locos latidos no lo dejaban pensar, relajo su cuerpo y espero, fue solo un reflejo pero cerro fuertemente sus ojos, Mitsuki pudo ver lo largas y hermosas que eran las pestañas del rubio, tomo esa acción como una afirmación y paso delicadamente ambos brazos por el cuerpo ajeno, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos, su pecho, su cuello y quemando a fuego en su mente lo que se sentía, sostuvo entre ambas manos el rostro ajeno, delineo aquellas marquitas de gato y cerró los ojos; uniendo por fin sus labios con los del otro, fue delicado, solo un rose, ninguno se movió, el rubio comenzó a temblar y se agarró fuertemente de las ropas del otro. Todo paso tan rápido.

Se separaron, Mitsuki aún no tenía suficiente y al parecer Boruto tampoco porque no lo soltaba, se volvieron a mirar, perdiéndose en los ojos de su compañero.

Con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel, Boruto se acercó esperando que el otro entendiera.

— Abre la boca…

—… ¿Eh? —cuando quiso preguntar por la razón, solo sintió como el otro de un golpe estampaba su boca a la suya, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pudo sentir la calidez del peliceleste dentro de su cavidad, olvido como respirar y torpemente el más alto movió sus labios, Boruto estaba tan nervioso que no supo que hacer, nunca había besado antes, creía que se seria asqueroso al sentir la saliva ajena invadirle por dentro, pero era diferente, ejerció el agarre que tenía bajo los brazos de Mitsuki, posando sus manos sobre su espalda, intento seguirle el ritmo, el tiempo pasaba y terminando dando golpecitos al ojidorado para que lo soltara, se estaba ahogando.

Con la respiración agitada y un sonrojo en la cara de los dos; pero más en el rubio, se volvieron a dedicar aquella mirada. Mitsuki sonrió relamiéndose los labios, haciendo que el otro cayera en cuenta de que aun sentía dentro su boca ese sabor, el sabor de quien lo había besado.

Así que, eso era besar.

No podía describir lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Ambos decidieron dejarlo así, Mitsuki tomo las manos con las suyas y las apretó ligeramente.

— ¿Saldrías conmigo? —volvió a repetir la pregunta.

— Ya sabes la respuesta idiota… —balbuceo totalmente rojo y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que sus manos estaban siendo sostenidas por el otro.

— No, no lo sé. —soltó una risilla. Boruto se molestó por un momento, se soltó del agarre y enredo ambos brazos sobre el cuello de Mitsuki, uniendo de forma brutal sus bocas, demonios, si había dolido, sus dientes se habían chocado pero en poco tiempo ambos aflojaron un poco y se volvieron a besar, cerrando los ojos, el peliceleste poso sus manos en las caderas del otro.

— Ya lo sabes… —susurro contra sus labios.

— Me gustas mucho. —le respondió dándole un beso en la frente y sonriendo tontamente.

— Agh, ya cállate.

Los dos terminaron por reírse y decidieron volver para disfrutar un poco más del festival, los fuegos artificiales pronto empezarían y Mitsuki creyó que sería buena idea besarlo cuando eso pasara, porque todos lo harían y todos dirigirían su mirada hacia el cielo, nadie los vería.

Lo hizo, sí, pero el otro como no lo esperaba término dándole un golpe y huyo totalmente avergonzado. Mitsuki se tuvo que disculpar al día siguiente.

Después de su primer, segundo y tercer beso, vinieron muchos más, algunos suaves y muy cálidos y otros brutales, apresurados y con mucha curiosidad por dentro.

Se besaron detrás de la academia, en los baños, en algunos callejones, cuando estaban solos y se evadían de los demás, se devoraban mutuamente y ese acto se volvía cada vez más feroz, profundo y demandante, ya casi no se tenía suficiente el uno del otro.

Aquellos besos despertaron en ambos curiosidad y mucha ansiedad.

Un día Boruto invito a Mitsuki a su casa, específicamente a su habitación, su madre los recibió y ofreció algunos aperitivos, subieron escaleras arriba, ni bien entraron el peliceleste lo tomo por las caderas cerrando la puerta de golpe y uniendo sus labios, el otro le correspondió… terminaron tirándose a la cama, Boruto se sintió muy nervioso era la primera vez que se besaban sobre algo tan suave, se sentía muy diferente, enredo sus manos en el cuello del otro y le abrió paso a su lengua para que delineara cada parte ya conocida con esta, se sentía tan bien, la saliva del otro, su aliento, todo parecía un afrodisiaco que lo llenaba, como una droga de la cual deseaba más, se había vuelto totalmente adicto, dentro de poco solo se escucharon los sonidos húmedos de sus bocas danzando con un deseo incontenible y nuevo naciendo desde el interior.

Mitsuki mordió el labio inferior de Boruto y este solo soltó un gemido. La puerta se abrió.

— ¿Hermano? —Era Himawari. El rubio tiro de golpe a Mitsuki al suelo con una patada y acercándose hacia la pequeña niña con el corazón acelerado y sin saber que decir. — ¿Qué hacían?

— ¡N-nada! — se puso a reír. — ¿Verdad, Mitsuki? —lo miro como pidiendo ayuda. Su hermana no entendía nada y agradecía el hecho de que jamás hubiera visto cosas románticas por televisión, aún era una niña y no tenía por qué saber lo que su mal hermano mayor hacía.

— Estábamos entrenando. —el nombrado se levantó del piso sacudiendo sus prendas y dedicándole la sonrisa más inocente que tenía.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! —Himawari, había entendido. — Entonces, ¿tú le estabas ganando a mi hermano?

— Así es.

" _Maldito Mitsuki, si claro."_

— Debes entrenar más duro, hermano. —le dijo la niña. — Mamá dice si quieren algo especial de comer para la cena.

— Dile que cualquier cosa esta bien. —Fue Boruto.

— ¡Vale! —la pequeña salió y el rubio cerró la puerta tras de sí y echándole llave por si alguien más abría la puerta sin tocar antes. Suspiro, se habían salvado por el momento.

— Con que me ganas en combate, ¿no, Mitsuki? —la verdad era que ambos estaban empatados en cuanto habilidades de lucha se tratara.

— ¿Quieres probar?

— ¡Por supuesto! —se acercó, preparándose para la pelea, cuando sintió un jalón y labios y conocidos estampándose contra los suyos, sus quejas murieron en la boca del otro, no pudo hacer nada más que seguir la corriente y dejarse llevar por el momento.

El aire alrededor comenzó a hacerse más pesado, la respiración se volvió más agitada, las manos inexpertas intentando recorrer cada parte del cuerpo de su compañero, grabando cada toque en sus mentes, disfrutando, les gustaba explorarse mutuamente. Ambos con los colores subidos y la vista nublada, experimentando y recorriendo lugares desconocidos.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, fue tranquilo y los dos se dedicaban miradas cómplices.

Boruto le dio su primer beso y para Mitsuki también fue su primera vez, si su padre; Orochimaru, se enterara era capaz de borrarle la memoria y volver a restaurarlo, aunque no estaba tan seguro, la misión no se veía afectada por lo nuevo, no tenía miedo, no por ahora, estaba en pleno regocijo tan solo estar al lado de su Sol y aprovecharía cada segundo, no le importaba, ya pensaría después en las consecuencias.

Deseo desde el fondo de su ser que nada malo pasara. No ahora que nacían sentimientos llenos dentro de su ser y que a la vez necesitaba alimentarlos cada día, hora, minuto, cada segundo era muy valioso. Abrazo a Boruto contra su pecho, sintiendo su cuerpo agitado, los latidos de su corazón, todo sobre él. Esa sería la primera noche que dormirían juntos, agarrados de la mano y siendo conscientes de que debían protegerse mutuamente. Olvidándose de todo y de todos.

Las manos delinearon el rostro ajeno y otro correspondió los mismos gestos como si fuera un espejo, se sonrieron y cerraron los ojos, no sin antes darse un último beso y acercase para sentir ese calor invadirlo y llenarlo, con aquellos sentimientos jóvenes e inexpertos incendiando su alma.

Estaban totalmente enamorados.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Me pidieron, hard, beso, hard cuando sean grandes y más hard. Así que este es el orden:

Extra 1: El primer beso (Ya lo hice).

Extra 2: Algo más subido de tono (Lime)

Extra 3: Hard, cuando tienen 16 años

Literal, serán 5 capítulos en total y finalizare la historia, publico semanalmente.

¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
